Due to the progress of the electronic technology, many methods are available to store data. Among these methods, the most popular one is to store data on a portable disc of large storage space.
In addition to storing the audio data, a disc is used to store data of other types since the popularity of CD recorder. Storing data of different types diversifies the disc formats, e.g. CD ROM mode 1/2, XA mode, and so on. Therefore, in addition to the conventional CD and CDR, the CD-RW and DVD are introduced into the market place meeting consumers' need.
As mentioned above, the disc access apparatus for each disc format has to be supplied to the market because of the diverse disc formats. Moreover, most electrical apparatuses tend to be smaller and lighter in recent years to follow the market trend. However, most known disc access apparatuses have a cover for protecting the disc in use from accidental contact. Accordingly, the possible minimum size of the disc access apparatus of the prior art is restricted to the size of the disc and can not be reduced further.